Blasting Off Again
by crophop
Summary: Jessie has the perfect plan to get the brat. Instead of catching him, they'll catch his mother. Contains: !F/F, futa, oral, cream pie


"Why do I have to do it?" James complained.

"Because I said so, now hurry up." Jessie quipped.

"No, I'm always the one who has to do stuff like this. You do it for once."

"Fine, but let's go over the plan one more time."

"It's easy," Meowth said as he held up a finger as he said each step. "Step one, get inside the house. Step two, knock out Delia and tie her up. Step three, come back and let us in. After that, we can blackmail the brat into doing what we want." Jessie nodded.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were crouching behind a bush. They had just arrived in Pallet town and it was already dark. They had finally tracked down Delia Ketchum, the brat's mother. Jessie rose from her hiding place and started toward the door. A few moments later, Jessie stood at the entrance to the dwelling of her most hated enemy. Finally, in just a few moments, her arch nemesis would be putty in her hands as he tried to desperately help his mother.

A sharp clack rang through the air as Jessie knocked on the door. It was followed by the sound of footsteps and a soft click. The door squeaked open, revealing a smiling Delia.

"Can I help you?"

Jessie panicked. They had not thought of a way to convince Delia to let her into the house. Her mind raced, trying to think up an excuse. One finally popped into her head.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be lost. I need to find the nearest Pokemon Center, could you help me?" Jessie let out a nervous laugh and scratched her head.

"Sure, come on in, I can give you a map." Jessie's smiled disappeared as Delia turned around. It actually worked. Jessie's impromptu excuse actually convinced the single mother to let her into the house. Her next thought was a relief, the plan could continue as the group had planned it.

Two sets of feet walked through the house. "Please, have a seat," Delia pulled out a chair for Jessie at the kitchen table, which Jessie accepted. "What's your name?"

"Jessie."

"I'm Delia, give me just a minute, I'll have the map in just a moment." Jessie watched in silence as Delia opened up drawer after drawer and rummaged through all of them. As each drawer turned up without her map, she shut it and moved to the next one. Soon, every draw had been thoroughly searched with no results. Next option was the cabinets. Delia kneeled down and check every cabinet she had.

Delia's kneeling and searching made her oblivious to Jessie. With no cause to stop, Jessie stared at Delia's ass with no shame. Delia's plump rear stretched the fabric of her pencil skirt before it could tighten around her legs. Jessie fell victim to her instincts. Before she could even realize it had happened, her cock had fallen from her panties and was left hanging out the bottom of her skirt. The longer she caged her eyes on Delia's rump, the harder and longer her cock grew.

"Here it is!" Delia pulled the map from the back of the cabinet. A cursory glance over at the map confirmed her statement. With her search query in hand, Delia began to unfold it as she turned toward Jessie. In a few seconds, Delia held the fully unfolded map in front of herself, obscuring her view.

With Jessie's view of sexy broken, she finally took note of a wrinkling in her skirt. A quick glance down was all it took to send her into panic mode. A fat pole stemmed from between her legs, extending nine inches into the air. If Delia had not been holding the map in front of her face, she would have noticed it before Jessie. As Delia stepped toward the kitchen table, Jessie frantically tried to stuff her cock somewhere unseen. Her only option was down. Jessie pushed her cock down, pinching it between her legs just in time. Immediately after, Delia placed the map on the table and took a seat for herself.

"Okay, here we are, in Pallet Town," Delia pointed to a small square on the map. "The nearest Pokemon Center is here, in Viridian City," she pointed to a larger square directly north. "All you have to do is follow Route One north. It shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Oh, is that all? I should have been able to figure that out on my own," Jessie joked. She let out another nervous laugh in a poor attempt to hide her stress.

"Let me get a marker to circle it for you." Again, Delia turned back under the cabinets, and again, Jessie stared at her ass. This time, Jessie noticed the bouncing and swaying that rippled across Delia's rear as she searched for a marker. Her will had finally dissolved. Jessie turned sideways in her chair and let her cock flop up from between her legs. She stroked her nine-inch monstrosity in the open, waiting for Delia to turn around. It came a second later as she found the marker.

Delia stood back up and turned around. She gasped and dropped the marker to cover her mouth. "You have a p-p-p…"

"Delia, I'm really sorry about this," Jessie said, continuing to stroke her cock, a drop of pre-cum beading on the head. "You've been so helpful already, could you help me a little more?" Delia's face turned red.

"My… I haven't done something like that since I was young. I-I don't know if I should."

Jessie stood and walked in front of Delia, grabbing her hips and pulling them closer. Jessie's cock was sandwiched between the two, throbbing with excitement. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," she said with a malignant smile on her face.

"Oh… Fine, but only once, and we never tell anyone."

"Agreed."

Delia pushed Jessie back to the chair she was sitting on before. Delia kneeled on her knees and stared at man meat inches from her face. She pulled it down until it was at mouth level. Putting her fears and anxiousness aside, Delia put herself in a mindset she had not needed for years.

She began with a small lick, taking off the drop of pre-cum that had been there. A few small licks later, Delia pushed the cock up. She used her tongue to trace a line from Jessie's pussy to the top of her cock. Once there, Delia took the head in her mouth. Her tongue coated it in saliva, licking up any and all pre-cum. Letting the cock out of her mouth, she said, "I forgot how good this was." With that, Delia threw any thoughts of self-control out of her mind.

Without hesitation, Delia's head plummeted. In just a few seconds, her throat bulged with cock. Her lips wrapped around the base of Jessie's cock, a smile working onto Delia's face. She let her eyes flutter shut and made an attempt to laugh. A wet gurgle was all the left her throat, sending vibrations up the pole. Delia made sure to lather her tongue on every inch of cock she could. Finally, satisfied that she could relive her youth, she let the cock slide out of her mouth. She gasped for air and gave a euphoric chuckle.

"Why did I ever stop?" Jessie gave her first throb as Delia jacked her off. Her hand ran up and down the entire length. With plenty of saliva left from her deep throat, she ran her hand up and down with almost no friction. After just a few pumps, she replaced her hand with her mouth. As fast as she could, Delia drove her head down and up, sucking out every drop of Jessie's pre-cum she could get.

Jessie placed a hand on Delia's head, but not to push her down. Instead, she ran her fingers through Delia's hair. With her other hand, she gripped the kitchen chair, trying not to moan too loud. Jessie's cock pulsed with an incredible thrill. Heat and pressure built on the end of her cock; she was about to burst. At the last moment, Delia pulled her head away, denying Jessie the desired end. She laughed and ran the tip of a single finger over the head of Jessie's cock.

"Like I'd let you stop." Jessie stood up, clasping her hands on Delia's head. Once her cockhead was past Delia's lips, she ran her cock forward, cramming as much as she could into Delia's throat, using it like nothing more than a fuck hole. Any protests that could have been uttered were muffled and mutated into wet gurgles. With no hope for escape, Delia did her best to mitigate the pain by relaxing her throat and jaw as best she could. Still excited for her forbidden treat, she placed her hands around Jessie's legs in a fruitless attempt at sucking down as much cock as possible. If Jessie had not been face fucking her, Delia would be content to do nothing but hold the cock still until the subtle warmth of the throat made it cum.

Jessie had held out as long as she could. Her cock burned from withdraw, begging to end any reprieves. Finally, it trembled uncontrollably, giving in to its desires. Jessie pulled Delia's head as close as physically possible, her cock crammed into entirely into Delia's throat. Even if Jessie did not hold her there, Delia had wrapped her arms around Jessie's waist, anchoring herself in preparation. Jessie moaned as the first wave of jizz traveled down Delia's throat. Delia could barely taste it, but the distinct aroma was enough. Her eyelids sagged and her entire body went limp. It was like reliving the best night of her life.

Held firmly in place, Delia had no choice but to gulp down ever drop of sperm from Jessie's cock. She lost track of how many strands of cum she swallowed, but it did not matter to her anyway. All she could think about was her younger days. Back then, she would suck and fuck any cock she could find. Jessie pushed Delia away, leaving only her cock head in Delia's mouth. One spurt later, Delia's cheeks bloated, completely filled. She tried to swallow the thick load, but Jessie was too much for her to handle. A second load flew into Delia's mouth; desperately trying to expand her cheeks farther than they could grow.

The result was predictable; jism exploded from Delia's mouth. If flowed down her chin, some fell to the floor, but most pooling on her clothes. Jessie removed her cock and stroked it above Delia. A fresh burst landed in a line that covered her right eye and continued to her hairline. Another flew into her gaping mouth with a small glob sticking to her cheek. Jessie's last shot blew onto Delia's other eye, forcing both of them shut. The only brainpower that Delia could muster at the moment was used focusing on the heat flowing across her face.

Even out of breath as she was, Delia still laughed. "I can't remember when the last time I got a facial was! I should never have stopped sleeping around." She rose from her knees, scraping as much semen as she could from her face. Anything she did take off went immediately to her mouth. "I forgot how warm it was," she mumbled. A smile replacing cum, and her eyes barely cracked open, she pivoted and found her way to the kitchen sink. A few wet paper towels later; she had wiped the remaining cum from her face.

Finally realizing how stained her shirt was, she began to undress. She quickly unbuttoned her sweater and pulled off her shirt, dropping them both into the previously empty kitchen sink. Despite Jessie's thickness, her cum had managed to leak through both layers of fabric and wet her bra as well. A quick clip later, her bra fell off her chest and joined the other fabrics in the sink.

Feeling forgotten, Jessie walked up behind Delia. In one swift motion, she started yanking Delia's pencil skirt upwards "Hey!" Delia spat. Despite wriggling and pushing Jessie's hands away, Jessie pulled her skirt up until it was stuck around her butt. With nothing to hide it, Delia's pink panties were now being shown off. After all the kneeling she had just finished, her panties had bunched and rode up between her cheeks.

"I get that you're an old milf, but I'm still hard." Jessie slipped her fingers under Delia's panties, pulling them out of her cheeks. In its place, Jessie ass her dick, hot-dogging her new found friend. Lite thrusting overtook her hips. Soon, she slipped her cock down, between Delia's legs and out the front of her panties. The entire time, she slowly spread left over cum onto Delia's legs.

"Well, I can't let a hard cock go unsoftened." That was all the permission Jessie needed. She drew back her hips so that her cockhead was knocking at Delia's cooch. With a single push, Jessie's cock was buried in Delia's pussy. Instantly, Delia gasped. Her pussy suddenly flooded itself with lube, too much to contain. A few stray drops streaked down her inner thigh, a precursor to the storm.

Delia could not stop her legs from convulsing. Her knees buckled and if it were not for Jessie, she would have fallen. Though she went wide-eyed and left her mouth agape, Delia was utterly silent. A torrent of fluid poured out of her, splashing onto the floor. As Delia became a sputtering mess in her orgasm, all Jessie could do was smile.

Without waiting for Delia's orgasm to finish, Jessie rolled Delia over so her back was on the counter and placed one leg over each shoulder. Refusing to wait any longer, Jessie began fucking her partner with all her strength. Delia, still in orgasm, was helpless to do anything but lay still and accept it. Her tits flopped up and down, in sync with Jessie's thrusts.

Finally, Delia's orgasm died down. Moments later, the same heat began to rise inside her again. Her symptoms repeated themselves, twitching and contracting. Another river of liquid burst from her pussy as her second orgasm grew. This time, her pussy grabbed Jessie like a vice, forcing her to stop thrusting. Jessie help still as Delia contracted around her fat cock. She managed to coat every inch of Jessie's cock with lube as well as spill more into a growing puddle on the floor. This time, Jessie allowed Delia to rest before continuing.

Delia was a panting wreck on the counter. Sweat covered her forehead and chest, glistening in the kitchen light. Jessie lightly slapped Delia to get her attention. When Delia made eye contact, Jessie said, "I'm not done yet." With no regard to Delia, Jessie went back to pounding away at her pussy. With every thrust, Delia was pushed closer to her third orgasm. However, Jessie rough thrusts denied Delia from going beyond a few sparse twitches. She wanted more.

Jessie's cock twitched for the first time since fucking Delia's cunt. Her pace quickened, sending more and louder slaps through the air as their hips met. Jessie became frenzied and sloppy, more than once; she accidentally pulled out of Delia. A quick adjustment later, and she was back to fucking. She hilted herself inside Delia and smiled. Before Delia realized what was happening, Jessie stole a kiss and exploded.

Her cock spasmed, swelling and ejecting cum the entire time. Almost immediately, the two lost count of how many strands had been pumped into Delia. Neither of them cared much either. They both sank into a work of ecstasy. Heat spread from Delia's cunt to the rest of her body like an inferno. Every single rope of cum Jessie gave her felt like a squirt of litter fluid. Before long, it ended, dragging both of them back into reality and away from euphoria.

Jessie finally let go of Delia, who slid down the counter to the puddle of her own fluids on the floor. Cum dribbled from her cunt, joining the mess that was already on the floor. Jessie took a glance over Delia and guessed the results. She had fucked her so hard that she fell asleep; indeed, Delia was asleep.

Hurriedly, Jessie rummaged through the drawers to find a pen. She found one quick enough and grabbed a paper towel off the roll. She wrote down a phone number and wiped a glob of cum onto the paper towel. Leaving the note on the kitchen table, Jessie made her rapid escape, whispering back; "I'll see you soon."


End file.
